The Day
by Infinity-Warrior
Summary: Knuckles is depressed and goes into a rampage and breaks the master emerald. Can Someone Understand Why? Rated M for later chapters. KnuxTikal I just can't stand Knuckles being all alone. Little SonAmy.
1. Chapter 1

The Day.

**Before I begin remember that the characters belong to **_**SEGA**_** only. **

**I respect **_**SEGA**_** and the characters they made.**

**Reminder**

**If there is anything about this story that is wrong **

**Ages:**

**Knuckles: 21**

**Tikal: Well…. Let's just say 20 although it's probably over 1000 years old.**

**Chapter: 1 **

Knuckles sat at the altar with the master emerald, **crying**. "This isn't me" he thought. "WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS?" he yelled in his head. He then got up and in anger and confusion smashed his fists into the pillars surrounding the Master Emerald. Little did he know that he actually hit the master emerald. He then sat on the floor crying, again. Not noticing the light coming from behind him or Chaos appearing he continued crying. Tikal came out of the light starting to say "Who….." then she trailed off looking at the Red Echidna, crying still. She whispered to Chaos that it's ok and he could leave. Tikal slowly walked over to Knuckles and tapped him on the shoulder at the same time saying "Knuckles?" Knuckles look up tear-eyed and cursed under his breath as he thought that someone had seen him crying this whole time. Knuckles said weakly as he turned around "What?" he then saw Tikal and said "what are you doing here?" He then looked over her shoulder and saw the master emerald and said "Oops. Sorry." Tikal then said, "Its ok. But what were you crying about?" she said realizing that this was his first time crying. "Are you ok?" Tikal said. Knuckles still half-crying "Yeah. But I have this feeling but I don't know what it is." Knuckles sighed and then noticed how beautiful Tikal was. He didn't notice that he was staring at her. "Umm… Knuckles? What are you looking at?" Tikal said, then Knuckles said still staring at her in a daze "You look so beautiful" Knuckles then woke up from his daze and looked away as he was blushing. "What? You think I'm beautiful?" She said as she was blushing. "Yes." He whispered. Knuckles then turned to Tikal then kissed her. Tikal was shocked. She never knew her first kiss would be Knuckles. Tikal gave in and kissed him back. When Knuckles and Tikal pulled away, out of breath Knuckles was the first to speak up and say "I'm sorry" as he looked away and started crying again. He then said "You probably hate me now." As Knuckles started running away toward a river. Tikal was still shocked that Knuckles kissed her. But she then came to her senses and followed after Knuckles as she yelled "No Knuckles I'm sorry!" She stopped as she saw Knuckles crying by the river. She had never noticed how Handsome Knuckles was. She walked over to him, sat down next to him, and lifted his head and kissed him. Knuckles was shocked, that Tikal was kissing him. As he pulled away he again said "I'm sorry Tikal It's just that I was so lonely and… I just don't know!" Knuckles tried to say something else but he was cut off by Tikal kissing him on the lips again. Knuckles gave in and slid his tongue into her mouth slowly as she let him in. Knuckles and Tikal felt like it was hours but in reality it was just about ten minutes.

**WOOO! Finally done with chapter one. Please review and give suggestions for the next chapter.**

**Bye! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Day

**Before I begin remember that the characters belong to **_**SEGA**_** only. **

**I respect **_**SEGA**_** and the characters they made.**

**Reminder**

**If there is anything about this story that is wrong please say so. **

**Chapter: 2**

Knuckles was the first to wake up as he noticed that Tikal was in his arms. "Wow that wasn't a dream!" He thought. Tikal woke up about a few seconds later and thought "He is so sweet." Still Thinking that she was asleep, and hoping that she doesn't hear him he whispers "I love you." Tikal was shocked that he said that. As he carried her back to the Altar and laid her down on a bed that he slept in near the master emerald. Tikal fell asleep for another hour or so thinking about what Knuckles said. When she woke up she didn't see him "Knuckles?" she said. Tikal Then noticed a note on a stone pillar that said "Be back soon, Knuckles." Tikal sighed and fell back asleep.

**Knuckles POV**

"What just happened?" Knuckles thought as he was walking through Station Square. He shook his head. "Oh No!" he said. "I forgot about Tikal!" He dashed off as fast as he could back to Angel Island. Little did he know that Sonic was watching him.

**Sonic's POV**

I was walking along Station Square when I spot Knuckles I want to go over to him and say "Hey Knuckles how ya doin?" But he says something and runs as fast as he could back in the direction of Angel Island. For some reason I felt the urge to follow him. So I follow him back to Angel Island and for some reason Tikal was there. I thought to myself "why is Tikal there?" Then I see the Master Emerald. "Oh." I say.

**Knuckles POV **

Well I get back to Tikal and I kiss her on the cheek. She wakes up and asks "Hey Knuckie! Where have you been?" I ask "Knuckie? Where did that come from?" Tikal says "Well it's a little nickname I made up for you." I turn my head as I hear the word "Oh" said somewhere. I tell Tikal "Stay here I think I heard someone" I look around the area where I heard the noise and I come up behind Sonic. I say while tapping him on the shoulder "What ya doin?" Sonic looks at me with a scared look "N-n-nothing." I Pick him up by his quills and drag him to the altar. Sonic kind of half laughs and half sighs as he says "Hey Tikal." Tikal responds "Hey Sonic." Knuckles give Sonic a "Say a word and you dead" look. "Sooooooo…" Why were you spying on us Sonic?" I ask.

**Sonic's POV**

I gulp when he says that question. "Well I was going to say hi when you were at station square but you ran off so I decided to follow you." I said. "Um…. Knuckles why is Tikal here? I mean t thought she only came when the Master Emerald is destroyed." I said "Well… long story short I broke it in rage and confusion." Knuckles said. "Ok. Well I got to get back to whatever I was doing before I followed you here…" I said as I ran off as fast as I could.

**Well that is chapter 2 so… Read and Review!**

**I'm getting half these ideas from my dreams though so im going to go to sleep soon and ill try to dream of the ending. Or to keep going on. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Day

**Before I begin remember that the characters belong to **_**SEGA**_** only. **

**I respect **_**SEGA**_** and the characters they made.**

**Reminder**

**If there is anything about this story that is wrong please say so.**

**As of now I am not doing POV's ok? Don't be mad at me.**

Chapter 3

Tikal was thinking about what Knuckles had said earlier.

**Flashback**

**Knuckles had just woken up and Tikal had woken up as well but Knuckles had not noticed that she was up so he whispered "**_**I Love You**_**."**

**End Flashback**

Tikal was remembering as Knuckles noticed that she was in a daze so he spoke up "Tikal are you ok?" Tikal then woke up from her daydreaming and said "What? I'm ok, But Knuckles Can I ask you a Question?" "Ok?" Knuckles replied. Tikal was getting nervous and Knuckles noticed this. "Um… Knuckles?" Tikal said. "Yes?" Knuckles said. Tikal

said really fast "doyouloveme?" Tikal then looked at Knuckles with a worried look. "WHAT?" Knuckles said. Tikal then spoke up and said, "Well you had just woken up earlier and I heard a voice that sounded like yours saying I love you." Knuckles Blushed

Furiously when she said that. Then he said Nervously "y-y-y-yes I do." Tikal Started

crying as she said "Knuckles I love you to!" Then They Held each other in a loving embrace for hours and hours at a time. Then Knuckles looked at her and thought "_What did I do to deserve Tikal?" _Tikal just kept crying and then she looked up and kissed Knuckles. Knuckles fell into a daze only to be woken up by Tikal falling unconscious.

Knuckles noticed that it was raining for some reason so he grabbed Tikal and Brought her into his house. Knuckles started crying after he had dried himself and Tikal then started a fire. He then started Wrapping her in all the sheets he had and putting her on his couch near the fire. He said tear-eyed "Please be ok Tikal!" Tikal then slowly opened her eyes coughed the said weakly "I'm cold" Knuckles then came over to her undid her blankets

and then put her on his lap and wrapped the blankets around themselves and said, "Better?" Tikal agreed with a "yes." They both leaned in for a kiss and kissed passionally for a long time. "I love you" Knuckles said then Tikal opened her mouth to say "I love you to."

Just then Knuckles heard a knock on the door and it turned out to be Sonic and Amy. "Sonic!" Knuckles said enthusiastically Tikal said weakly "Amy!" Amy said "Tikal you don't look so good." Knuckles replied "Yeah She was out in the rain for to long. Hey Sonic, Can you come with me to get medicine for Tikal at the Pharmacy? Amy can you look after her as well?" Amy said "I'd be delighted!" Sonic said "Why would I not want come?" Knuckles said "Thanks guys" then he said "well be back in an hour or so" Then Sonic and Knuckles left for the pharmacy. 

Knuckles had bought the medicine and then walked out. "Hey Sonic." Knuckles said with a strange look on his face. Sonic said "Yeah what's up?" Knuckles said to him "I think I'm going to pop the question to Tikal." Sonic looked shocked and happy at the same time and responded "Go for it man!" So then Knuckles and Sonic walked to a Jewelry store. Knuckles looked around the store for an hour looking at all the pricey items until he found what he wanted. "Well she'll love that I know!" Sonic said. Knuckles just nodded and walked back to Angel Island with Sonic.

When they got back Tikal was sitting up and Amy was talking to her. Knuckles sat down to Tikal and gave her a hug, Making Tikal blush furiously. Tikal, still blushing cuddled up with Knuckles on the couch. Sonic looked at Amy with a smirk on his face then said, "Come on Amy lets go. See ya Knuckles! You to Tikal!" After all the good byes Sonic and Amy end up going on a date. But that's another story. Knuckles asked Tikal "Hey Tikal wanna go somewhere?"

Tikal just nods and gets up only to fall back down to the couch because of her legs were giving out. Knuckles said "Don't worry I got you!" Tikal shrieked When Knuckles picked her up Then Knuckles ran off with Tikal in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day

Ok. Here we go.

**Before I begin remember that the characters belong to **_**SEGA**_** only. **

**I respect **_**SEGA**_** and the characters they made.**

**Reminder**

**If there is anything about this story that is wrong please say so.**

**Notice:**

**Sorry that it took so long folks! Sorry bout that!**

**Chapter: 4**

**Setting: Forest, Sunset**

Knuckles was dashing through the forest with Tikal in his arms. Tikal was scared as hell because she couldn't see a thing. So she dug her face into Knuckles chest. Knuckles gave a short laugh because it tickled a bit. Tikal noticed that Knuckles had stopped and pulled her face out of his chest and opened her eyes. "Wow it is so beautiful!" Tikal said. Knuckles had brought her to his special place which was a small oasis near the edge of the island.

"Well I discovered this place only about a month ago and I was the only one who knew about it." Knuckles explained. It was a beautiful area that had a small spring with an island in the middle of it. The oasis was covered with sand and palm trees, with a view of the sunset. Knuckles grabbed on to Tikal and said "Hold On!" Tikal only had time to nod as Knuckles climbed up a tree and glided over to the island with Tikal holding on to his neck.

Knuckles stopped in the middle of the island, put Tikal down, and sat down. Tikal and Knuckles watched as the sun went down and Tikal laid her head on Knuckle's shoulder. Then Tikal lifted her head up and leaned in for a kiss. Knuckles did as well. They both kissed passionately for a few minutes that felt like an eternity. Then they both stopped as Knuckles stared into Tikal's eyes and Tikal stared into his eyes.

Knuckles was the first to speak he said, "I love you." Tikal was shocked to hear this again and had a shocked expression on her face. Knuckles was thinking and mentally shooting himself in the head "_Well that was stupid of you, you idiot! What if she doesn't love you as well? HUH? THINK OF THAT GENIUS?"_ Knuckles was about to go away and find a dark and secreted place and cry for several more hours when Tikal responded teary-eyed "I love you too!"

This just put Knuckles on top of the world. Inside his head he was saying _"Did I just hear what I think I heard? Did she just say she loved me?"_ But his face just showed extreme love. Tikal's face was as well. "Tikal, Will you marry me?" Knuckles said nervously as he pulled out the engagement ring. "YES, YES I Will KNUCKLES" Tikal shouted as loud as she could as tears of joy were streaming down her face.

Knuckles was so excited he started crying. So there they were Knuckles and Tikal crying and watching the sun set. About an hour later Knuckles and Tikal returned to Knuckle's house and ate dinner. They both fell asleep thinking of their new future.

When Knuckles woke up he just stared at Tikal and thought "_Wow! What did i do to deserve this beautiful creature?" _He kissed Tikal as she woke up. Tikal Stared at Knuckles with extreme passion. "Hey Tikal i'm gonna take a bath by this hot spring i found a while ago wanna come?" "Wait! Bath? Together?" "Well yea! Since were gonna get married soon i think we should...you know." Tikal nodded with Extreme passion and lust in her eyes as Knuckles grabbed some soap and towels as Tikal followed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Day**

**Before I begin remember that the characters belong to **_**SEGA**_** only. **

**I respect **_**SEGA**_** and the characters they made.**

**Reminder**

**If there is anything about this story that is wrong please say so.**

Chapter: 5

**Warning: This Chapter contains Lemon if you are under the age of 16 years please skip to the next chapter, or skip down to the part that says "end lemon" No I am not a pervert and if you flame me for that I will burn you until you turn to ashes.**

Knuckles and Tikal had finally gotten to the hot spring. Knuckles was putting everything down on a log. While he was doing that Tikal was getting undressed for the hot spring. "Hey Knuckles!" Tikal said teasingly. "Look at me" she said. Knuckles turned his head and stared at her _**Naked**_ Knuckles felt something drip down his face. He put a hand to it and noticed that it was blood. "Well, I look that good don't I?" Tikal said.

Knuckles couldn't say anything as he was just staring at her body with all of her perfect curves. Tikal walked into the hot spring hissing as the sudden pain of hot water on her body hurt her. Knuckles had gotten undressed and brought the soap into the hot spring. Knuckles started washing himself as he noticed that Tikal was staring at his manhood. Knuckles laughed and said "Like what you see?" Tikal shook her head and blushed.

Knuckles also found himself staring at her then turned his head away and blushed. Knuckles turned to Tikal and started kissing her which turned out to be a make out session. While they were making out Knuckles was rubbing her upper back, lower back, butt, and chest. Tikal was moaning and at the same time Tikal grabbed his manhood which was as hard as a rock by now and started rubbing it "AH…that feels so good Tikal!" Tikal then gave permission to Knuckles to touch her anywhere he wanted.

Knuckles started rubbing her breasts as she moaned. Knuckles wanted to make her crazy so he started to lick her nipple. This time she moaned even louder. And Tikal and Knuckles started making out again when Knuckles noticed that Tikal was getting tired he didn't know why but one day Tikal said that whenever she was in water for an extended period of time. When they got home Tikal was wide awake. She pounced on him and

started rubbing his manhood again. He started moaning softly. Tikal wanted to make him cum so she teased the tip of his manhood then sucked the whole thing. "T-t-t-Tikal please don't Stop!" "I don't plan on it." Tikal said "Tikal I'm going to cum!" Tikal just went faster. Knuckles shot his seed into her mouth. "That tasted good!" Tikal said. Knuckles just laughed when Tikal said "Knuckles, take me now." "Are you sure?" Knuckles said Tikal just nodded. "Ok." Knuckles said. Knuckles pulled out a condom and slid it on his manhood as he inserted it into Tikal's flower to his surprise there's no resistance. She said that she'd been raped back when she was only 10.

Knuckles just apoligized for asking then continued until they were about to cum. "KNUCKLES I'M GONNA CUM!" Tikal said "ME TOO!" They both came in unsion and Knuckles discarded his condom and they snggeled in bed together as they both said their good nights and their I love you's.

**I'd like to thank Dark Magician41294 for his critisim and ideas for my next chapter! Remeber I will accept any ideas and if i do i will thank you in the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Day**

**Before I begin remember that the characters belong to **_**SEGA**_** only. **

**I respect **_**SEGA**_** and the characters they made.**

**Reminder**

**If there is anything about this story that is wrong please say so.**

Tikal was the first one to wake up turned around and looked at Knuckles and smiled. Knuckles woke up at the same time and said "Hey Sexy." Tikal only blushed as she remebered last night and how great it felt. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed back passiontly for at least a minute. Then he stopped for at least a minute and said "Come on we gotta plan for the wedding." Tikal then said "Ok lets call Amy and Sonic, they can probably help us with the planning." Knuckles just smiled as he walked downstairs and called Sonic.

Knuckles: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: Hey Knuckles whatya been up to?

Knuckles: Nothing much but hey, can you and Amy help me and Tikal plan the wedding?

Sonic: Huh so you asked her did you?

Knuckles: Yep! Hey when are you gonna just grow some balls and ask Amy out?

Sonic: I...i just don't know.

Knuckles: Well i think you should. But can you and Amy help us plan?

Sonic: Sure meet us at my house

Knuckles hangs up and turns to Tikal who is staring at him. Knuckles says "What are you looking at?" Knuckles looks down and saw that he was still naked. Knuckles blushed and ran back upstairs and got dressed. Then they headed down to Sonic's house. At the same time Sonic was calling Amy.

Amy: Hello?

Sonic: Hey Amy, It's Sonic.

Amy: SONIC?

In Amy's thoughts she was thinking "_Why is Sonic calling me?"_

Sonic: What did i scare you?

Amy: No i just wouldave never thought that you would be calling me!

Sonic: Um yeah, but anyways wanna come over and help me plan Knuckles and Tikal's wedding?

Amy: Wait those two are engaged?

Sonic: As of last night... Yes.

Amy: I am so happy for her!

Sonic: Me too but can you come over to my house and help me plan it with them they are coming over in a bit and Tikal asked for you.

Amy: Sure!

Sonic was thinking "_Well if Knuckles asked Tikal to marry him then i must at least try my hardest to at least ask Amy out."_

Sonic: Um... Amy?

Amy: Yes Sonic?

"_Just get it over with Sonic old buddy!"_

Sonic: Amy... W..w..will you go out with me?

Just then Amy started crying.

Sonic: Amy? are you ok?

Amy: A-aare you aking me out?

Sonic: Y-yes.

Amy then yelled at the top of her lungs

Amy: YES SONIC! YES I WILL!

Sonic then felt on top of the world right now

Sonic: Ok well we can talk it over at my house so i'll come and pick you up.

Sonic then Hung up the phone and dashed to Amy's Apartment as fast as he could. He got to the door and knocked on it. Amy was ready and gave Sonic a hug. Amy then Shriked as he picked her up bridal style and ran back to his House. Amy and Sonic were talking about the date when the doorbell rang. Sonic then answered and Tikal and Knuckles came inside as they talked about the wedding.

"Hey should we look for wedding clothes now?" Tikal said. Knuckles just replied "Sure the earlier the better if i'd say so myself." Everybody left for the mall as the guys and girls split apart. Sonic said "Hey Knuckles, i finally found the courage to ask Amy out." Knuckles laughed as he said, "So, Blue Boy finally grew some balls didn't he?" "Yes. I was second guessing myself as i normally do but then i thought that if you asked Tikal to marry you i could at least ask Amy out." Sonic said as they walked into a wedding store.

_With Tikal and Amy._

"So then Sonikku just asked asked me out. SONIC ASKED ME OUT!" Amy yelled as they walked. Tikal just smiled as she said it and said "So, Sonic is finally showing feelings for you. Good for him!" Then they walked into a differet Wedding store then Sonic and Knuckles walked into.

After an hour they got their Clothes and Tikal gave her dress to Amy to watch so Knuckles dosen't see it. Knuckles and Tikal left for home as Amy and Sonic went back to Sonic's house.

**Thanks Again to Dark Magician41294. Remeber if you think that something should be added to the story just send me a Private Message. Or write a review saying what you want to be added.**

**Remeber Reviews are welcome and Flames are not. And sorry 'bout taking so long to write another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Day**

**Before I begin remember that the characters belong to **_**SEGA**_** only. **

**I respect **_**SEGA**_** and the characters they made.**

**Reminder**

**If there is anything about this story that is wrong please say so.**

**And NO FLAMES. Or you will get Incinerated.**

**Chapter: 7**

"So Tikal how was shopping?" Knuckles asked as they walked into their house. "It was ok. I also found the dress i am going to wear!" Tikal replied happily. "Well i found the Suit i am wearing." Knuckles replied with a yawn. "I'm going to the hot springs wanna come?" Tikal said. "Sure, why not?" Knuckles replied. So they took a bath together and they they went to sleep in each others arms.

It was 3:48 A.m. and Tikal woke up screaming and crying. Knuckles heard her and hugged her and then said "What's wrong?" Tikal then said "I just had a nightmare. It's ok." Knuckles then said, "Well maybe i can help what's wrong?" "Well i had a nightmare about getting raped again." Tikal said. "Well don't worry about that now. He's not gonna bother you again. Either he's dead by now and i will make sure that it dosen't happen again." Knuckles reassured her.

"Well can you tell me what his name was?" Knuckles said. "I think his name was Robert" Tikal said. "Well don't worry he wont hurt you ever again. I'll make sure of it." Knuckles reassured her as he hugged her and carried her back to bed. They sunggeled as Knuckles wiped away her tears.

The next day Knuckles told Tikal to go spend time with Amy or Cream because he needed to talk to Tails. So Knuckles dropped Tikal off at Amy's house and headed straight for Tails house.

Knuckles knocked on the door and Tails answered it. "Hey Knuckles how are ya?" Tails said. "Hey Tails i'm good but can i talk to you about something?" Knuckles replied. "Sure i have some time, come on in!" Tails excidetly said. "Well Tails this may sound stupid but do you have anything along the lines of a time machiene?" Knuckles said with a nervous voice "Well yes i do but i've never gotten around to testing it and i need three chaos emralds to do it. But can i ask why you want to know?"Tails said. Knuckles then explained about Tikal how she got here and who raped her her nightmare last night and that her raper's name was Robert.

Tails said "Oh I see, well i can help you but you need to call Sonic and tell him to bring his Chaos Emereld and you need yours." Knuckles replied "Well i already have mine so ill call Sonic" Knuckles pulls out his phone and calls Sonic

Knuckles: Hey Sonic.

Sonic: Hey Knuckles. Whatya up to?

Knuckles: Um can you go to Tails house and bring you Chaos Emerald?

Sonic: Why?

Knuckles: Ill explain later but can you?

Sonic: Uh... Ok? Ill be there in a Sonic Second!

Knuckles: Ok. Bye.

About 3 seconds later Sonic arrives and Knockes on the door and asks "So why'd you want me here Knuckles?" Knuckles then explained the same thing that he had told Tails earlier. "Wow can i help out in any way?" Sonic said. "Sure you can help beat his face in 'till it comes off!" Knuckles replied with a devilish grin.

"Ok it's all set up Date and Time you guys ready?" Tails said

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic said

"More than i'll ever been!" Knuckles said.

"Ok i'll fire it up!" Tails said He pushed a button and his time machiene was asctivated like a portal.

"Ok Sonic, Knuckles and i will hold on to you because if we are not touching we could end up thousands of miles apart." Tails said.

"Let's Do It!" Sonic said. They all held on to Sonic as Sonic sped through the portal.

**Special Thanks to DarkMagican41294 For helping me. Sugusstions? Please send me a message.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Day**

**Before I begin remember that the characters belong to **_**SEGA**_** only. **

**I respect **_**SEGA**_** and the characters they made.**

**Reminder**

**If there is anything about this story that is wrong please say so.**

**And NO FLAMES. Or you will get Incinerated.**

**Chapter: 8**

A huge flash of light had appeared. When the Light dissapated Sonic, Knuckles and Tails had appeared. "Well we are here but Knuckles, where is she?" Sonic said. Just then they heard a scream that sounded like Tikal's. "Well that answeres that question. Come on lets go!" Knuckles said. They walked down an alleyway where they heard Tikal scream.

"AHH! PLEASE STOP!" Tikal yelled as Robert was raping her. "LET GO OF HER!" Knuckles said as he slammed his fist into Robert's face. Sonic and Tails were right behind him landing a series or kicks and punches.

Knuckles had stopped after he knocked Robert unconcies and went over to Tikal who was crying. "Hey are you Ok Tikal?" Knuckles said as he noticed all the cuts and bruses on her. "N-n-n-n-n-no b-b-b-but who are you?" Tikal studdered "Don't worry your safe now. As of who i am you needent worry about that just yet. Stay here please." Knuckles said. Robert was unconcies on the floor bleeding to death when Knuckles walked over to his body and said "I'm gonna make sure you NEVER hurt Tikal EVER again!" Knuckles said as he was glaring his fists. He punched Robert in his neck, Decapitating him.

Sonic and Tails were speechless. Knuckles had just killed someone. While they were staring at Robert's body in shock, Knuckles had got back up and picked the crying Tikal up and noticed that her leg was broken. "Hey Tails we need to get back, NOW! Her leg is broken!" Knuckles said. "Ok lets go!" Tails said as he Reopened the Portal. "Ok everybody hold on to Sonic!" Tails said as he jumped on his back. Knuckles said to Tikal "Can you hold on to my neck?" Tikal just nodded as she did what she was told. Knuckles grabbed on to Sonic as they sped through the portal.

The Flash of light reappeard. They had appeared at Knuckles house this time. Present day. Tikal was bleeding, "Tails, you and Sonic go to the Pharmacy and get some Alchcoal swabs and bandages" Knuckles said. Tails grabbed on to Sonic and they dashed for the Pharmacy. "Can you tell me who you are?" Tikal asked again. "My names Knuckles." Knuckles said. "Well Knuckles how do you know me?" Tikal asked

**It's gonna get confusing now so im gonna use P. Tikal for Past and F. Tikal for future. In conversations i will say F. Tikal and P. Tikal and but they aren't really saying that.**

Just then F. Tikal walked in the door. "F. Tikal! Come in here!" Knuckles said. Tikal then walked in the room and said "W-w-who is that?" "W-w-who is that?" P. Tikal said right after. Knuckles gulped he knew he had some explaning to do. "Well i'll explain it when Sonic and Tails get back but until then, F. Tikal, meet your past self." Knuckles said as he ran down stairs. Tikal was in shock. Both of them.

"So what happened? Why are you so beat up? I only remeber one time in my life that i was..." Tikal said as she remebered when she was hurt that badly. That was when she got raped. Both of the Tikals were crying so they hugged each other. One was crying from past events. Another from present. "It'll all be ok." F. Tikal said "Will you take care of me?" P. Tikal said. "Don't worry Knuckles and I will." F. Tikal said

Just then Knuckles walked back into the room. "Thank you Knuckles! But what did you do to Robert?" F. Tikal said as she kissed Knuckles and hugged him. "Well I... I killed him for hurting you." Knuckles said as he put his head down in shame. "It's ok Knuckles I am happy you did it!" F. Tikal said "Yea Knuckles he would of hurt me a lot more if you guys didn't show up. Thanks!" P. Tikal said. P. Tikal noticed that there was a ring on her finger "Hey me! Am i engaged? Who to?" F. Tikal said "Well yes you are engaged and you are engaged to the sweetest man alive!" F. Tikal said as she kissed Knuckles on the lips.

"Wow you are my future Fiancee?" P. Tikal said. "Yes darling." Knuckles replied. Both Tikals laughed at this thought. Just then Sonic and Tails came in "Hey Knuckles we got Medicine and bandages. We even got a brace for her broken leg." Tails said. "Alright guys, Thanks for the help!" Knuckles said. "Need anything else before we gotta go? Because i got a date with Amy now." Sonic said. "Naw. Were good. Thanks for the help guys!" Knuckles said. Sonic and Tails then ran off.

"So P. Tikal Do you want to eat first or want me to put medicine on your cuts and brusies?" Knuckles asked "Um can you help me with my cuts?" P. Tikal said. "Sure, Hey babe can you grab some soap and towels for the hot spring while i put the brace on?" Knuckles said "Sure." F. Tikal said with a smile. "Alright P. Tikal this may seem strange what i am doing but you gotta trust me." Knuckles said as he was sliding up her dress and putting the brace on her leg. Knuckles then picked P. Tikal up and went to the hot spring.

When they arrived F. Tikal was already undressed and in the hot spring. P. Tikal said "Knuckles can you help me out of my clothes so i can go in?" Knuckles did as she said then placed her in the hot spring for the hot water to do its magic. Knuckles was turned on by this thought.

_"Wow The Present and Past of my Wife-to-be are naked in a bath together."_

Knuckles started drooling at the thought. He was snapped back to reality when F. Tikal asked him a question. "Hey Knuckles! Wanna join us?" P. Tikal was gonna say "What! No!" when she remeberd that she was going to be married to Knuckles. "Yeah Wanna?" P. Tikal said. Honostly Knuckles couldn't resist so he got naked and jumped in. P. Tikal was staring at his manhood and licked her lips. F. Tikal noticed this but Knuckles stagulpedred up at the night sky.

"Hey P. Tikal come over here! F. Tikal said. "Ok!" P. Tikal said. F. Tikal then whispered to her "So i see that you are staring at my.. i mean our future husband's cock." P. Tikal gulped "Don't worry i know what you want. I'll talk to him maybe we can do something, If you know what i mean." F. Tikal said. P. Tikal said "Really?" "Sure anything for myself" F. Tikal said.

**Well there is some mature Talk but no lemon So 16 and up from here ok? Ill say when it ends.**

"Hey Knuckles." F. Tikal said "Yes darling?" Knuckles said. "Um.. this may seem odd but um can we have sex tonight?" F. Tikal said "Sure just you and me. Right?" Knuckles said "Well... you, me, and my younger self." Tikal said so fast that Knuckles almost didn't catch what she said. "WHAT? Sonic, Tails and I just saved your younger self from being raped and you want me to hurt her?" Knuckles asked P. Tikal then came up to him and said "Well you are technically only haveing sex with your wife so.. Please?" Knuckles had to think about this for a second. He would be having sex with his wife and his wife at a younger age. But he had just saved her from being raped.

**Mature talk is over so anyone under 16 can continue reading.**

"Ok but i don't want to hurt either of you so are you sure?" Knuckles said while still thinking about it. "Yes thank you honey!" said as she kissed him. "Thank you Knuckles!" P. Tikal said as she kissed and hugged him.

**Mind Fight! Underlined is Knuckles mind.**

**"**_What the hell did i get myself into?"_

___"Well you are doing your wife and your wife's past self."_

_"I know but, What The Hell? I'm confused."_

___"Whatever you do, do not back down. They both love you and want to show it."_

_"I know but the younger Tikal, i don't know if she's ready."_

___"Well that's your choice."_

_**Read and Review ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Day**

**Before I begin remember that the characters belong to **_**SEGA**_** only. **

**I respect **_**SEGA**_** and the characters they made.**

**Reminder**

**If there is anything about this story that is wrong please say so.**

**And NO FLAMES. Or you will get Incinerated.**

**Chapter: 9**

As Knuckles and both Tikal's dried off, They were thinking about what it would be like later tonight. "Hey Knuckles!" F. Tikal said. "Yea?" Knuckles said "Ready to go?" F. Tikal said. "*sigh* Yep." Knuckles replied. "Let's go!" P. Tikal said.

They all walked back to Knuckles' house and got inside. "Well Knuckles are you ready?" Both Tikal's said at the same time. "*sigh* Yep." Knuckles said.

**Mature Content Warning: If you are Younger than 16 years of age please either skip to next chapter or skip down to the point where i say "End Lemon."**

Knuckles was getting undressed and Both Tikal's were as well. Seeing His wife's present and past self being naked and knowing that he was going to get laid gave him an erection. "Well Someone's happy" F. Tikal said as she was staring at Knuckles Manhood. "Can I start?" P. Tikal said Knuckles nodded as he got closer to P. Tikal and she started sucking his manhood "Oh TIKAL THAT FEELs SOO Good. PLEASE DOn'T STOP!" Knuckles was yelling as P. Tikal was sucking on his manhood. F. Tikal wanted her turn so she tapped her younger self and switched places with P. Tikal.

"TIKAL I'M GONNA CUM PLEASE DON'T STOP" Knuckles yells as she keeps sucking his manhood. P. Tikal was getting bored so she started licking her future selves flower. "AHH DON'T STOP TIKAL!" both Knuckles and F. Tikal were yelling. "AHH TIKAL I'M CUMMING" said both F. Tikal and Knuckles.

Knuckles shot his seed into F. Tikal's mouth and F. Tikal let her juices comes out into P. Tikal's mouth. was humping Knuckles leg. "Are you sure you want to?" Knuckles said "Yes please." P. Tikal said in a seducive tone. "Ok." Knuckles said as he put his manhood into P. Tikal's flower.

Knuckles starts thrusting into P. Tikals flower. "AH! KNUCKLES PLEASE GO FASTER!" P. Tikal begged. Knuckles went as fast as he could. Until he heard "AH KNUCKLES I'M GONNA CUM!" Which made Knuckles go faster than his fastest. P. Tikal came and F. Tikal put Knuckles manhood in her flower. "OH KNUCKLES IT FEELS SO GOOD!" F. Tikal said as Knuckles was thrusting into her as fast as he could. "KNUCKLES I'M GONNA CUM!" F. Tikal said. "ME TOO f. TIKAL!" They both came as their fluids mixed and Knuckles seed had shot up into her woumb. They all collapsed on Knuckles bed as Both Tikal's snuggeled with Knuckles.

They then fell asleep with mixes of phermones all around the room. Knuckles knew that he had a good life. Little did he know it would only get better.

**End Lemon**

_4 weeks later_

Knuckles woke up to the sound of someone violently throwing up. He noticed that is was F. Tikal "Hey honey are you ok?" Knuckles said. "I don't know i've been doing this for the past hour or so." Tikal said. "I'll be right back" Knuckles said "Ok" F. Tikal said. Knuckles pulled out his phone and called Tails

Knuckles: Hey Tails are you avaliable?

Tails: What do you mean by that?

Knuckles: Well Tikal is really sick and I don't want to move her so much so could you come over to Angel Island?

Tails: Well I do know a bit about medicine so ill come but can i ask you a question?

Knuckles: Yeah sure. What?

Tails: Can Cream come too because i promised her Mom that i'd watch her while she's at work today.

Knuckles: Sure.

Tails: Ok Ill be there soon.

About an hour later the Tornado X lands next to Knuckles house with Tails and Cream coming out of it. Tails knocks on the door and Knuckles is there. "Oh good your here. She's throwing up upstaris. Cream you can play with P. Tikal while we are up here." Knuckles said "Wait i thought that Tikal was sick?" Cream said "She is but.. Wait? Tails? You didn't tell her?" Knuckles said "Um... no." Tails replied. "Ok lets help F. Tikal out first then well explain later.

Tails and Knuckles walk upstairs and find Tikal in bed throwing up in a trash can. "Ok Tikal tell me what's wrong." Tails said "Well my stomach dosen't hurt but i'm throwing up, and i've been craving Tuna fish this whole time." Tikal said. "Well i have an idea of what you may have but i need to be sure." Tails said pulling out a pregenacny test. "Wait are you telling me that F. Tikal is Pregenant?" Knuckles said "Well she is showing signs but we need to be sure." Tails says. F. Tikal goes into the bathroom and comes out two minutes later with a plus sign on the Pregencancy test.

Knuckles faints for about three hours. Only to wake up with Tails waving bad smelling salts under his nose.

**UNEXPECTED TWIST?  
Maybe.**

**Thanks to DarkMagician41294 for help.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Day**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 10**

Knuckles slowly awakens. "AHH!" Knuckles yelled. "That smells horrible!" Knuckles said. "Well it's safe to say you haven't sustained any injuries to the head" Tails said as he laughed. "What happened?" Knuckles asked "You fainted!" F. Tikal said "Why?" Knuckles asked "Probably shock. From knowing that your F. Tikal was pregenant." Tails said "Whoa! F. Tikal come here." Knuckles said. "Ok." F. Tikal said. "I love you but are you sure you want to go through this?" Knuckles asked. "Yes. Knuckles, honey. I love you and you love me. So we made love and now your son or daughter is gonna be born." F. Tikal said.

"I love you F. Tikal." Knuckles said as he kissed her. "I love you too Knuckles." F. Tikal said as she kissed back. Just then P. Tikal and Cream ran upstairs. "Is she ok Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asked "Yeah am I Ok?" P. Tikal asked. "Yes. I'm.. I'm.. I'm pregenant!" F. Tikal said. Knuckles almost fainted again. "Really?" Cream asked "Yay!" P. Tikal said.

"*sniff* It's gonna never be the same again." F. Tikal said as she started crying. "It'll be ok honey." Knuckles said as he hugged her. Both Tikals cried into Knuckles arms. "Um... I gotta take Cream home now so ill see you guys later." Tails said as he grabbed Cream's hand and walked out. "They like each other." Knuckles said as he laughed and comforted both Tikals.

"Ok F. Tikal we need to plan our wedding now." Knuckles said as he smiled. "I'll be right back." he also said. Knuckles went downstairs and pulled out his cell phone.

Knuckles: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: Hey Knuckles whatya doin?

Knuckles: Nothing but were about to plan our wedding.

Sonic: Ok.

Knuckles: Can you and Amy come over?

Sonic: Sure!

Knuckles hangs up. Knuckles then runs upstairs. Both Tikals are still crying. He comforts them by giving both of them a big kiss and a hug. "It'll be ok." Knuckles said. "Really?" F. Tikal said. "I Promise."

Knuckles replied. Just then the doorbell rang. "Sonic? Didn't expect you to be here already." Knuckles said. "Well Sure buddy! You do remeber how fast i can run can't you?" Sonic replied. "Oh yea! Sorry. Just with all of the events happening I forgot." Knuckles replied.

"What happened?" Amy asked "Uh... I think that F. Tikal should tell you." Knuckles replied. "F. Tikal Come in here!" Knuckles said as F. Tikal walked into the room. "What's wrong?" Amy asked when she noticed that Tikal's eyes were red. "Im... I'm Pregenant!" F. Tikal said happily "Congradulations!" Sonic said "Wow!" Amy said.

So Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and F. Tikal were talking about the wedding and the Groom's men and the Bride's maids and what not. This went on for the next few hours until Knuckles made a comment.

"We probably should look for wedding outfits." he said "That's probably a good idea" Sonic replied "Ok. Let's go!" F. Tikal said "Ok." Amy said. "Hold on let me tell P. Tikal" Knuckles said.

He walked into P. Tikal's room and found her crying. "What's wrong honey?" Knuckles said. "Well i'm pregenant and i'm getting married. It's the happest day of my life!" P. Tikal said. "Yes. It is. But You should probably go with your future self and look for a wedding dress with her." Knuckles said. "Ok!" P. Tikal said now pepped up.

So everyone left for Station Square Mall. Sonic and Knuckles left to go look for suits. While Amy, F. Tikal and P. Tikal looked for dresses. About 3 hours later Knuckles found his Suit. And F. Tikal found her dress, which was expanded for her pregenancy.

**Ok. I'm sorry that this chapter was short. But next chapter will be longer. I swear on my Coumpter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Day**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 11**

Knuckles woke up in his bed. "Hey F. Tikal. How are you feeling?" Knuckles asked as he expected to hug her but she was nowhere in sight. "F. Tikal?" Knuckles asked. Knuckles heard violent throwing up from his bathroom. "Oh." he said. Knuckles went to the bathroom. "Are you ok F. Tikal?" Knuckles asked. "No i'm not feeling well." She replied.

Knuckles went downstairs to get her some ginger ale. He brought it back up to her. "Here you go this will make you feel better." Knuckles said as he gave the drink to her. "Thanks. My stomach is feeling better." F. Tikal replied. By now P. Tikal woke up. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yea i'm feeling better now" F. Tikal said.

P. Tikal went downstairs to get breckfast. "Listen F. Tikal we need to talk." Knuckles said. "Sure honey what is it?" she replied. "Well I don't know if it is right to keep your younger self in this time. Did anybody watch you when you were younger?" he asked "No. I was barely getting by and I am surpirsed that I turned out to be what I am today." she replied. "Well should we adopt her? I mean you?" Knuckles asked. "Really?" Tikal said.

"Sure but we'll have to change her name though, because I don't know a way to say your names apart. It's your younger self so you get to decide." Knuckles said. "Yay! As of her name I like Samantha." she said. "Ok let's tell her." Knuckles said.

Knuckles and Tikal ran downstairs and went up to her. "So P. Tikal do you want to stay with us?" Knuckles asked. "Really?" P. Tikal said. "Yes but we'll have to change your name." F. Tikal said. "Ok. But can it be Samantha?" she asked. "Sure." Knuckles said.

**Thank god I was getting tired of P. Tikal and F. Tikal. ^^**

**"**Ok. Now that's settled. Tikal what do you want to eat?" Knuckles asked. "Um.. what kind of cereal do we have?" she replied. Knuckles pulled the only box that he had of cereal.

Tikal sat down as Knuckles pored the bowl and the milk and gave it to her. "Thanks Knuckles." Tikal said with a smile. Samantha just finished eating hers and put it in his sink.

**4 Weeks later**

Knuckles said "We need to get a sonogram later." Tikal just nodded. Knuckles got a phone and dialed a number.

Front desk person: Hello this is Station Square Hospital how can I help you?

Knuckles: Yes. I need a sonogram appointment today if that is possible.

Front desk person: Ok. For what?

Knuckles: Uh... Pregenancy.

Front desk person: Ok your appointment is at 3:00 P.M. And who may be pregenant? I need to put it into the database.

Knuckles: Tikal Echidna.

Front desk peron: Ok. Remeber your appointment is at 3:00 P.M. And your doctor is Dr. Shiner.

Knuckles: Thank you.

Knuckles hangs up and goes to Tikal. "The appointment's at three so what do you want to do in the meantime?" Knuckles asked.

"Can we visit Sonic and Amy?" Tikal asked. "Sure." Knuckles said with a smile. "Hey Samantha! Do you wanna come?" Knuckles asked. "To where?" she asked. "Well first to Sonic's, Amy may be there." Knuckles said. "Then we are gonna get a sonogram." Knuckles said. "Sure!" Samantha said enthuastically.

Knuckles, Tikal and Samantha went to Sonic's house. Knuckles knocked on the door. "Hey Knuckles! Hey Tikal! Hey Samantha!" Sonic said. "Hey Sonic!" everyone replied. "Let me guess. Amy is here." Knuckles said as he heard her singing. "Yep. Come on in!" Sonic said. They all entered Sonic's house and sat on his couch.

"Hey guys!" Amy said. "Hey Amy." Everyone said. "So what brings you guys down here?" Sonic asked. "Well we wanted to tell you something. Tikal, would you like to tell them?" Knuckles asked "Well were gonna get my first sonogram today!" Tikal said enuthastically. "Good luck!" Amy and Sonic said.

It was 2:00 P.M. and Knuckles, Tikal, and Samantha left Sonic's house to go to the hospital. "Yes. Hello, were here for our 3:00 sonogram." Knuckles said. "Oh yes Mr. and Mrs. Echidna. Your room is room #354" the front desk manager said. "Thanks." Knuckles said. They all walked to room #354 and waited.

A female rabbit entered. "Hello my name is Dr. Shiner." She said. "Hello my name is Knuckles." Knuckles said. "Mine is Tikal." Tikal said. "Well I am here about your sonogram. Now how long do you suppose you were pregenant?" the Doctor asked. "About 5 weeks now." Tikal said. "Ok. Well i'm gonna need you to lift your shirt up just a bit so I can see your stomach." Dr. Shiner said.

Tikal did what she was told. Dr. Shiner rubbed a warm jelly on her stomach and turned on a machiene. She then brought out a scanner and hooked it up to the machiene. She rubbed it around her stomach and stopped. "See there?" she said pointing to the screen toward a small figure. "That is the fetus." she said. Tikal just stared at it. Knuckles smiled. "Ok. Well I will schedrule you guys for another appointment in about 5 months." Dr. Shiner said while turning off the machiene.

"Now take it easy. I would not sugusst you guys take part in any sexual intercourse. But that is totally up to you" She said "Alright is there anything else we need to know?" Knuckles said. "Well she will have some mood swings. And when she's 3 months pregenant she will need a ton of rest." the Doctor said. "Thanks!" Knuckles and Tikal said as they left.

Knuckles, Tikal, and Samantha were walking home when Tikal said "Well we have to wait a long time just to know what gender it is!" with her head down. "It's alright baby. We'll have a good time." Knuckles said as he lifted her head and kissed her.

They arrived home and Samantha was going to bed because she was tired. "So. Knuckles since we can have sex now..." Tikal said. "You want to?"Knuckles said. "More than anything now." she said. "Well ok let's go and do it." Knuckles said with a sexy voice. "Hey can we go to the hot springs and do it?" Tikal asked with an enthuisastic voice.

Knuckles grabbed towels and him and Tikal walked out the door toward the hot springs. Knuckles and Tikal got undressed and went into the hot spring.

They washed each other and made love. Tikal ended up falling asleep in Knuckles arms after they made love. Knuckles dressed him and her and picked her up bridal style and ran home.

**I know it's not really lemon but... they'll be one after the wedding.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Day**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 12**

Tikal woke up first. She kissed Knuckles on the lips and thought "_He's so cute when he sleeps!"._ "Good Morning Tikal! You feeling ok?" Knuckles asked. "Just Fine thanks Knuckles." She said as she kissed him on the lips.

They both walked downstaris to find Samantha eating a bowl of ceral, again. "Hey Guys!" she said with milk going down her chin. Knuckles laughed and got a napkin and wiped her chin. "Ok, Samantha. Well were going to need to put you into school so you can have friends." Knuckles said. "And Plus! You don't really know much about this time period." Tikal said.

"Ok. But what is School?" Samantha asked with a curious look. "School is where you learn things." Knuckles said. "Oh." Samantha said slapping her head. "Ok let's get going." Tikal said. They walked out of the house and headed down to Station Square Middle School. "Yes hello. Welcome to, Knuckles the Echidna?" the front desk lady said. "Yes I am here to put my Daughter into school." Knuckles said. "Ok. Well need to know a few things. What is her full name? How Old is she? And that should be about it." the front desk lady

"Well she's 10 years old and her name's Samantha P. Echidna." Tikal said. "Ok well, she's in the system and will be able to start tommrrow." the front desk lady said. "Thanks!" Knuckles said. Knuckles, Tikal and Samantha went back to their house. "Well get ready for school tommrrow" Knuckles said. "Ok." Samantha said. She ran upstairs.

"Well Tikal I think that tommrrow we get some alone time." Knuckles said as he winked at her. "Really? Ok but your going to have to be gentle." Tikal said. "Oh trust me Tikal i'll be as gentle as I can be." Knuckles said as he kissed her.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Knuckles answered it. "Yes?" Knuckles asked while not looking. "Hey Knuckles how'ya been buddy?" Sonic asked. "Oh alright you?" Knuckles said as he realized Sonic's voice and let him in. "Well I need to talk to you alone kinda now." Sonic said. "Ok give me a minute." Knuckles said as he went over to Tikal and said. "Hey Tikal i'm gonna go out with Sonic and get some food what do you want?" Knuckles asked. "Um.. More cereal for Samantha and Chicken!" Tikal said as she kissed Knuckles on the lips.

Knuckles and Sonic walked out of the door and Sonic started. "Knuckles I need to tell you something." "Well do it on the way to the grocery store cause I need to get something." Knuckles said. "Ok But... I think I am gonna do it." Sonic said. "Do what?" Knuckles asked getting more curious now. "Propose to Amy. What am I supposed to do?" Sonic asked. "Well take her out on a date or something and go to someplace romantic and just propose." Knuckles said with a smile. "Good Luck!" Knuckles said. "Thanks I may need it." Sonic said as he sped off.

Knuckles got the groceries and got home. "Hey Honey I'm home!" Knuckles yelled. No answer. Knuckles went into the kitchen and saw a note. "Knuckles. If you are reading this go to our room. Love, Tikal. XOXO" Knuckles went upstairs and saw Tikal.

**Lemon Alert! 16 and up only!**

Tikal was naked in a sexy pose. "Well hello there Knuckles." she said in a sexy vioce that sent shivers down Knuckles spine. "I've been wating for you." she said. "Well i've been wating for you too." Knuckles said in a deeper voice. "Knuckles I want to make love right here right now." Tikal said as she spread her legs.

"Well someone's eager to start aren't we? Well I'm eager as well." Knuckles said as he took off his clothes and locked the door. He put his erected manhood at her flower. "Ready?" he asked. She gave a simple nod. Knuckles kissed her and entered. "AH!" Tikal's response was. Knuckles kissed her again and began thrusting. "Oh KNUCKLES! FASTER PLEASE!" Tikal yelled. "Ok my love but only for you." Knuckles said as he went faster. "OH YES! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Tikal yelled.

Knuckles went at his speed limit. "KNUCKLES PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Tikal yelled. Knuckles was getting close. "KNUCKLES I'M GONNA CUM!" Tikal yelled. "ME TOO!" Knuckles reply in yelling was.

"KNUCKLES!" Tikal said as she cummed letting all of her juices flow onto her legs and Knuckles manhood.

"TIKAL!" Knuckels yelled while letting his seed go into Tikal.

"I Love you Tikal." Knuckles said with his heavy breathing. "I love you to Knuckles." Tikal said as she kissed him. He kissed back. "Goodnight my love." Knuckels said. "Goodnight my Knuckles." Tikal said.

They both fell asleep there in each other's arms and covered themselves in blankets.

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Day**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 13**

**4 Months later**

Wedding bells were ringing. Knuckles had his Tuxedo on and was wating patiently at the Altar. Tikal had shown up with her beautiful white dress. It looked so good that Knuckles nose almost bled. (NO YOU PERVERTS IT COVERED HER!) But he almost bled because to Knuckles she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She slowly walked up the isle and Knuckles stiffened up. The preacher told the normal wedding things. (I'm sorry I am Christian but have never been to a wedding.) Then he said, "Knuckles Echidna, do you tak Tikal Echidna and love her in sickness and in health?" "Yes, I do." Knuckles said staring into Tikal's eyes. "Do you Tikal Echidna take Knuckles Echinda and love him in sickness and in health?" the preacher said. "Yes I do." Tikal said staring back.

"By the power invested in me I now pronunce you Man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the preacher said. Knuckles and Tikal let a small kiss. There were "Awwws..." all over the place so Knuckles and Tikal backed away slowly embarresed.

The after party was short. Knuckles and Tikal spent most of the time with Sonic and Amy. "So Sonic." Knuckles said as he pulled him away from the others. "Did you propose to her yet?" Knuckles said. "I wish I could but every time that I try something comes up." Sonic said as he let out a sigh. "Well, nothing's interruppting you now." Knuckles said as he smiled. "Do you have it?" Knuckles asked. "I always carry it whenever I'm with Amy. But I don't want to ruin your guys wedding day." Sonic said. "It won't trust me. It'll make Tikal and I happy." Knuckles said as he started walking back to Amy and Tikal.

"Umm.. Ames? Can I talk to you for a second?" Sonic said. "Sure Sonikku! What is it?" Amy asked. "_Just get this over with Sonic old boy!"_ Sonic thought. "Amy Rose, willyoumarryme?" Sonic said so fast Amy didn't catch it. "What Sonikku?" Amy said getting confused. "Will you marry me?" Sonic asked. Amy started crying.

"Sonikku I've always wanted to marry you. YES! YES I WILL MY SONIKKU!" Amy yelled. Everybody turned to them. "Uh... It's nothing." Sonic said sweatdroping. Everybody just turned their attention back to themselves. "Amy let's keep it a sceret between Knuckles, Tikal, you, and me." Sonic said as he kissed her. Amy fainted.

"Well It looks like you need to take her home Sonic!" Knuckles said with a laugh. "Ok. See you later Knuckles! And congradulations you two!" Sonic yelled as he picked up Amy and left.

After the party and the clean up Knuckles and Tikal went home with Samantha. Samantha quickly fell asleep. Knuckles and Tikal went to their bed. "So what names do you want?" Tikal said. "Well, If its a girl how about Debra?" Knuckles asked. "I love it!" Tikal said. "Hm.. A boy? Knuckles Jr.?" Tikal said as she giggled. "I love it." Knuckles said smiling.

Knuckles and Tikal shared a passionate kiss and fell asleep in each others arms. Tikal for the first time in her life was really happy. She had a husband that loved her. And she had a Daughter/Son on the way. She snuggled into Knuckles arms. "I love you." Tikal said. "I love you too Tikal." Knuckles said.

Tikal woke up for the first time in during her pregencacy without feeling nausious. She gave Knuckles a kiss on the lips. "Hey my beautiful wife." Knuckles said smiling as he kissed back. "Good morning my handsome husband." Tikal said. "What do you want to eat?" Knuckles asked. "Oh Knuckles you don't have to cook for me!" Tikal said.

"Well I need to start paying a lot of attention to you." Knuckles said as he started rubbing her belly. Tikal giggled. "What?" Knuckles said. "It tickles." Tikal said. "Oh does it?" Knuckles said as he started tickling Tikal. "*giggle* Knuckles stop!" Tikal said as she started giggling. "Why? You seem to be liking it!" Knuckles said. "Knuckles please *giggle* stop!" Tikal said. "Well only because you asked nicely." Knuckles said.

Knuckles walked toward the door to make lunch when Tikal squealed. "What's wrong?" Knuckles asked. "It kicked." Tikal said. Knuckles kissed her. Then he went down to her stomach and kissed it. "Leave you mother alone. Ok?" Knuckles said to her stomach. Tikal giggled. "What's so funny?" Knuckles asked. "Your talking to my stomach! That's funny." Tikal said. Knuckles laughed as well. "Come on let's get you something to eat." he said. Tikal just nodded and followed.

Knuckles fixed lunch. Him and Tikal ate it. Samantha came home about an hour later. "Hi Knuckles.. I mean dad! Hi Mom!" Samantha said. "Hello Samantha! Anything interesting happen today?" Knuckles asked. "Well it's bring your father to school day so.. could you come? Pleeease!" Samantha asked with puppy dog eyes. "Ok. I'll go with you tommrrow." Knuckles said. "Yay! Everyone is gonna be jealous!" Samantha said. Knuckles just laughed.

**Howdy Peoples! I'm sorry about not writing this chapter for a while. (Stares down at his feet.) Oh well. This was my first story so I intend on finishing it. I was at a writer's block. (Oh REALLY?) I'm Sorry. **

**Thanks go out to DarkMagician41292. If it wasn't for him then I probably would still be thinking. (Thanks so much!) Well... as I normally would say...**

**Read and Review! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Day**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 14**

**The next day...**

Knuckles woke up with Samantha. "What do you want for breckfast Samantha?" Knuckles asked. "French Toast Sticks!" she yelled waking up Tikal. "Whats with all of the yelling?" she asked. "Nothing. I'm gonna be out today for bring your father to school day so, enjoy your time here and call Amy or something." Knuckles said as he kissed her. "Alright." Tikal said as she and Samantha ate the food that Knuckles had made. "Alright, Ready Samantha?" Knuckles asked. "Yep!" Samantha said.

"Bye Knuckles! I love you!" Tikal said as he left. "Love you too!" Knuckles said. They started walking to school. "Hey wanna get there faster?" Knuckles asked. "Yes!" Samantha said. "Ok. Hold on to my neck." Knuckles said. She did as she was told. Knuckles ran as fast as he could. They arrived there in 3 minutes. "Wow!" Samantha said. "Alright where is your homeroom?" Knuckles asked.

Samantha grabbed his hand and dragged him to the homeroom. As soon as they entered everyone came silent. "Oh my god." the boys said. "Wow!" the girls said. The adults were speechless. Knuckles sat down next to Samantha. Suddenly everyone was around the two. The boys were hitting on Samantha and the girls were saying "Lucky!" to her. The Adults were surronding Knuckles shaking his hand and such.

"Alright everybody! Sit down please!" the teacher said. Everybody groaned and stepped away. They all sat down. "So who wants to go first?" the teacher asked. "OH! Can my dad go?" one girl askes. "Sure." The father to that child sweatdropps. He walks to the front and says his name. "My job is cleaning and polishing jewelery." the man said as he walks away.

Then everybody goes up except for Knuckles. Finally as Knuckles goes up he explains what he does. "Hello my name is Knuckles. I save the world practally every day from Eggman." Everybody appulades for him. Knuckles sat back down. "Ok. All Adults can leave now." the teacher said. Knuckles walked up to the teacher and says. "Hey can I check Samantha out?" "Sure but you are gonna have to go to the front office." the teacher said.

"Come on Samantha!" Knuckles said as she ran after Knuckles. Knuckles talked to the front desk manager. "Yes, I'd like to check out my daughetr please." Knuckles said. "Alright just sign the name and you signature and she will be off" the front desk lady said. Knuckles did what she said.

They left the school. "So Samantha what do you wanna do now?" Knuckles asked. "Hm...Can we go see Cream?" Samantha asked. "She's in school honey." Knuckles said. "Oh yeah!" Samantha said. "Come on let's go to Sonic and Amy's house." Knuckles said as he grabbed her and pulled her to his neck and ran off.

They arrived at Sonic and Amy's house and Knuckles knocked on the door. "Hey Knuckles what'ya up to?" Sonic said as he opened the door. "Nothing is Tikal here?" Knuckles asked. "Yea she's talking to Amy." Sonic replied. Knuckles put Samantha down and she ran to where Tikal and Amy were.

"So Sonic, how does it feel to be a husband?" Knuckles said. "Great! Amy is so beautiful..." Sonic trailed of as he started drooling. Knuckles sweatdropped and sat down on the couch. He quickly fell asleep.

**3 Months Later**

Knuckles and Tikal were in the hospital. Why you ask? Tikal's water had just broken. "It's ok Tikal it's all gonna be ok!" Knuckles said as he held her hand. "AHH! KNUCKLES IT HURTS SO BAD!" Tikal screamed. "It's ok mom!" Samantha said. The doctor walked in with his medical equipment. "Alright let's get this started." he said.

"Ok, as soon as you feel a contraction push. Alright?" he asked. Tikal nodded. Knuckels held on to her hand as she pushed. "AHH! KNUCKLES DON'T EVER PUT ME THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" Tikal yelled squeesing on to Knuckles hand like it was a stress ball. Knuckles had was hurting because of all of the pressure that was being put on him.

"It's alright now.. PUSH!" Knuckles said. Tikal did as she was told and pushed. Then suddenly she felt relief. "Knuckles cut the Umbilical cord fast!" the doctor said pointing to a pair of scissors. He did it, and the baby was safe and alive.

"Congradulations it's a boy!" the doctor said. "Aww... he's cute.." Knuckles said as the doctor wrapped the baby and gave it to him. "Here." Knuckls said as he gave the baby to Tikal. She nursed it and then covered herself up. "Can I hold it?" Samantha asked. "Sure." Knuckles said.

"Aww.. He's cute!" Samantha said. Just then Cream and Tails entered the door. "Sorry were late Knuckles had somthing to do." Tails said as he approached the baby. "He looks just like you Knuckles!" Tails said. Cream said, "Yea!"

Then Sonic and Amy came in and Amy smiled at the sight of Knuckles and Tikal's baby. Amy walked up to Tikal and gave her a light hug. "Well I would have come sooner but Tails just called me." Sonic said.

"It's no problem guys." Knuckles says as his eyes go down to the baby. "So Tikal, what should we name him?" Knuckles asked. "Since he looks just like you let's name him Knuckles Jr." Tikal said with a smile. Knuckles smiled back he kissed her on the forehead.

**The End. **

**Remeber people flame me and Die! **


End file.
